


Ouch

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Ouch! You stepped on my toes!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for cattimus who wanted Honeydew and Xephos dancing

”Ouch! You stepped on my toes!” Honeydew shouted, jumping back. Xephos looked at him worried.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I just don’t get how it’s supposed to go.” Xephos said apologizing. Honeydew sighed and grabbed Xephos’ hand and waist again.

“Okay so first we take a step to the left, then a step back with the right foot and then-“ Honeydew was abruptly cut off by Xephos.

“What’s the point? I’m never gonna learn your weird dance thing!” He complained pouting and crossing his arms. Honeydew rubbed his face, prepared to give up as well.

“It’s honestly not that difficult, you just have to follow the rhythm”, Honeydew sat down on the ground, tired from all the practicing of steps.

“The rhythm? Which rhythm?” Xephos looked down at him puzzled.

“The rhythm of the music of course! You can’t dance without music!” Honeydew rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Xephos.

“But… We don’t have any music”, Xephos frowned at his friend.

“Yes but we were just practicing. Wait, you weren’t imagining music?” Honeydew looked up at the alien with a surprised expression.

“Of course not! You never said there was supposed to be music!” Xephos almost shouted, gesturing wildly with his hands. Honeydew giggled, rising onto his feet.

“Really? Okay, hold on a sec”, Honeydew ran to the closest chest and pulled out some materials, quickly crafting a jukebox. He managed to pull out an old, dusty record from the bottom of the chest as well.

“Here we go,” he said, putting the music on. They were suddenly accompanied by an upbeat, powerful tune, something dwarven Xephos guessed. Honeydew grabbed his friend by the hand again and this time Xephos moved much more smoothly.

“Hold on, you actually know how to dance?” Honeydew asked curious and Xephos laughed.

“Of course! I mean we have a different name for it, but moving rhythmically to music is the same whichever language you speak.” Xephos explained, now easily doing the steps Honeydew had showed him earlier.

They danced like one fluid being, even though the massive height difference caused some inconvenience. Xephos smiled at the dwarf, his feet seemingly floating above the ground. The dwarf smiled back, eyes for nothing but his friend. But because of Honeydew’s lack of attention, he soon messed up and tripped over his own feet, blushing furiously as Xephos was forced to catch him from falling.

“Ouch, you stepped on my toes,” Xephos said smirking.


End file.
